With the increasing use of smart contracts and digitization of commercial and personal agreements, it is becoming more and more desirable for users to be able to easily enter into legally binding contracts using mobile or other electronic devices. An interaction comprising certain legal features, such as an offer, acceptance, consideration and the like can be considered legally binding and therefore form a contract between two or more parties. Prior art approaches typically use a state, corporate or other actor to manage the contracting process and to allow peer to peer contracts to be formed between the parties in such a way that each party can, in the event of dispute, enforce the contract legally in conventional courts.